CloroxEnergyDrink
) | nationality = Chinese | country = Hong Kong | known = *Entering the Führervision DPMV Contest *Making bad decisions *Chatting on the wrong Discord server | style = *Musical *Modified traditional |wikia name = CloroxEnergyDrink |other names = *Clorox *CED *RandomVideoz *RyanBC |influence = *WonkyTonkBotty *Hitler Rants Parodies *Delphox *JennieParker87 *Fegelein: The Lost Tapes |language = English |gender = Male |countrycode = hk |gen = 5 |occupation = Unterganger, YouTube Pooper, Shitposter |name = Ryan |debut = 6 October 2017 |countrycode2 = hk |unterganger awards = yes |uotm = December 2017 |channel = UCQxS-vGUh5lk6OmxyuKBvDA }} CloroxEnergyDrink (also known as Ryan) is a Chinese shitposter and fifth-generation Unterganger from Hong Kong who is mostly known for his DPMVs. He first started making parodies in early October 2017. He does not have a particular parodying style. He mostly uses Sony Vegas Pro 13.0 for his traditional parodies, although he sometimes uses Windows Movie Maker. He also uses Melodyne, Audacity, and FL Studio 12 for his musical parodies. History CloroxEnergyDrink started his YouTube career in late 2012 under the alias of "CodeNameMinecraft". He only made Minecraft videos back then. His channel eventually got terminated for copyright reasons in mid 2014. On 25 October 2015, he made a new YouTube channel called "RandomVideoz" after discovering YouTube Poops and memes on the Internet. Since then he decided to create his own. He however only made bad driving and car crash compilations back then, due to a lack of ideas. They were unfortunately taken down due to multiple copyright violations, except for one compilation which is still publicly available. In mid 2017, he renamed his YouTube channel to "Clorox Energy Drink", after beating a friend of his in a game of Tetris who afterward told him to "go drink bleach from a can." It was not long enough until he removed the spaces in his channel name. He continued to use the "CloroxEnergyDrink" alias ever since then. Later the same year, he discovered Downfall parodies as well as DPMVs and found them quite hilarious. Despite his love for trying new things, he decided to create his very own Downfall parody. He debuted his first parody on 6 October 2017 as a fifth-generation Unterganger. Since then he continued making Downfall parodies, most notably the "Hitler is Informed" parodies. He made his first DPMV after another friend of his challenged him to do remix videos. The DPMV was uploaded to YouTube on 29 October 2017, which was a parody of Kitsune²'s "Rainbow Tylenol" titled "Dolfy Tylenol". His most popular Downfall parody to date is a musical parody of Eiffel 65's Blue (Da Ba Dee) which had accumulated over a thousand views. The video has also won him an Unterganger Award for Best DPMV in December 2017. He had won the Unterganger of the Month award title in the same month as well. Trivia *CloroxEnergyDrink mainly makes DPMVs due to a lack of ideas, although he still occasionally makes traditional parodies. *He replaced one of his best DPMVs in Delphox's Führervision DPMV contest with a DPMV that is supposedly not so good. This angered the judges of the contest causing them to give him a lower score when he could have gotten Platinum. *He once spammed the Führervision DPMV contest with DPMV entries causing the host of the contest, Delphox, to set a five-entry-per-person limit. *Other than Downfall parodies, he also uploads other kinds of videos on his YouTube channel, unlike most Untergangers who mainly put their focus on Downfall parodies. *He tends to unintentionally post messages on the wrong Discord server, including the Hitler Rants Parodies Community. *Sometime in December 2017, he created a joke video-posting website called "FegelTube". It was eventually removed after he found out that users can only post YouTube and Vimeo links. *He is a huge cryptocurrency enthusiast, which is evident by how much he makes Bitcoin and cryptocurrency related Downfall parodies as well as Twitter posts. *He takes cold showers every day unlike most people. Despite this, he tends to boast about this on Twitter and on Discord servers. *He tends to give every comment on his videos a heart, unlike most YouTubers. Gallery stclorox.jpg|His previous YouTube avatar. christmasclorox.jpg|His Christmas avatar. uotm.PNG|His first Unterganger of the Month award.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGPsdUrcuJY banner.jpg|His YouTube banner. metamask.png|His occasional Discord profile picture for trolling.|link=https://metamask.io drink_bleach.jpg|His previous YouTube channel art. External Links *YouTube channel *Twitter profile *SoundCloud profile *Twitch channel Category:Musical-oriented Untergangers